


Warmth

by circamoore



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circamoore/pseuds/circamoore
Summary: Jaune is at his best when he is being quiet, caring and obedient ;) Pyrrha is having a bad day and Jaune is there for her. Pyrrha not dead AU, Arkos together, but early on. A fluffy little scene for Arkos Week 2018.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Not tied to any particular AU, though I may yet use it in ATD.

Pyrrha turned off the lights and crossed the darkened room to collapse gratefully into the bed and curl up under the covers. Nobody had seen her go, so with any luck she would have a few hours before she had to resume the act. Mostly, by using her Aura she could keep it under control, but a few times a year it was like this. The Invincible Girl, laid low by her own biology, it wasn't what the stories talked about.

"Uh, hi"

Jaune. Of course it would be Jaune who found her in this state. At least he had left the lights off so she had some time to compose herself.

"Can I get you anything?"

"It's ok, I'm just... tired" she hoped he would take the hint and leave.

"Right. Um..." He wasn't leaving; she turned her head to look. He was holding something out offering it to her, squinting in the darkness she recognised a hot water bottle. "My sisters.... sometimes it can help" He knew. Of course he knew. Cardin's cracks about them being 'synchronised' aside, Jaune could be pretty observant.

"Thanks" She accepted his gift.

"Or, you know, if there is something that works for you, something I could get?"

She had always dealt with this alone, but there was something her mother always swore by-  
"Lie with me"

"What?"

"Just lie beside me and hold me"

He quickly shed his shoes and armour and slipped under the covers with her.  
"Like this?"

She moved his arm to wrap more tightly around her.  
"Hmm" She wasn't sure how long they lay there in silence, but between the warmth and her lack of sleep the night before she could feel herself drifting off to sleep.  
"I wish other people would see you the way I do" she murmured sleepily.

He chuckled quietly  
"You wish they would sometimes imagine me naked when they watch me working out?"

"Remind me to kill Nora tomorrow" She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
